


2077: Journey Back Home

by cosmicjoong



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Johnny Silverhand Has a Body, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Merc with a Mouth, Other, Post canon, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Temperance Ending (Cyberunk 2077), Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: **Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, specifically the Temperance Ending**~~~Johnny Silverhand doesn't know what to do now without V. He spends his days rotting away in the Pistis Sophia until an idea strikes. Make money, find out info on where Arasoka stored bodies of the ones affected by Soulkiller, and give V one of those bodies.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 8





	1. Wartime Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully try to upload this every week or every two weeks. I hope you enjoy

The waves crashed against the beach; the sun burning down on the ocean. The echoing of the Voodoo Boys speaking Creole outside. The ceiling fan creaked ever so slowly, Johnny watching it intently.  _ I want you to skip this step, I don’t want you to sit in a hotel room and rot away under a ceiling fan like I did after the war.  _ Some advice Johnny gave V, considering he was doing just that now.

It had been about three months since V had passed into the Black wall with Alt. The people he knew pushed him away after being told V sacrificed himself for Johnny. He now spent his days rotting away in the Pistis Sophia, hoping that something would kill him - or that somehow V would magically enter his own mind as an engram, and tell him how much of a gonk he was.

Rogue told him to never show his face in Night City again. Kerry blamed him for V sacrificing himself, saying Johnny charmed the merc. Viktor and Misty believed Johnny, but they needed time to grieve over the loss of the youngster. Johnny sat up, looking at the replica of his jacket that young near the door of the hotel room. The room smelled of alcohol and piss, with a hint of the sea lurking into the room from the broken window. 

The man hadn’t showered or even tried to take care of himself. He threw his legs over the bed, the sound of his shoes kicking the empty beer bottles around. He needed to get up and take care of himself, or at least leave Night City. He looked around the room, getting up with a groan as he walked over to the duffel bag. He grabbed a new set of clothes and looked to see how much cash he had left. He sighed, grabbing the crumpled Eurodollars, 20 bucks, so much money for him. 

After showering, the once rocker grabbed the jacket, staring in the mirror - taking in V’s features. He touched his lips, the feeling of dryness and pieces of his lips chipping. He felt guilty for not taking care of V’s body, for sitting and rotting away in a hotel room. He promised V he wouldn’t do this and broke his promise. Johnny yelled, punching the mirror in front of him - glass falling to the floor. 

The man held onto his hand, his knuckles bleeding heavily from the mirror. “Fuck... why did I do that,” he mumbled, heading back into the bathroom. After washing his hand off, he looked in the bathroom mirror, making eye contact while wrapping his hand. After wrapping his hand, the man put V’s hair back into a bun, still wet.

He needed to make money somehow, even if it was working for a fixer that he didn’t like. The man grabbed his bag and pulled the blind on the hotel room - the sun blinding him. He hopped out of the window and leaned against the railing, taking in the sea smell and breeze.  _ You gonk, we could’ve gone boating.  _ Johnny smiled as he grabbed onto the dog tags, holding them tight, an idea sparking in his head. 

Johnny raced down the stairs of the hotel, avoiding eye contact with any Voodoo Boys member. He ran across the road as he made his way over past the Swedenborg fortune teller - smiling to himself. He needed some closure with V before he could attempt to bring the merc back. He ran down the stairs as he jumped off the edge of the sidewalk platform, his feet hitting the gritty sand.

He dropped his duffel bag, walking as close to the water as he could without the current wetting his boots. He took the dog tags off, holding them in his hand. “Here’s to the past, present, and the future. I promise to get you back in a body V - then and now. It’ll take me a while but please hang on, I’ll make sure both of us can live.” He proudly stated, holding the dog tags to his chest one more time before throwing them into the Pacific. “Fuck you Arasaka for taking my best friend from me!” He yelled, flipping off the ocean. 

Johnny grabbed his bag and headed back up to the sidewalk, calling his car to come pick him up. He first needed to see Misty and Viktor - he knew they probably hadn’t given themselves closure yet, but he needed to pitch his idea to them. Had he thought of ways to get V back for the past three months? Yes. Did he plan it out thoroughly? No, but with his determination he knew he could, he would do anything it took. 

Johnny got inside of his car and turned on the radio, setting his destination to Viktor’s ripper shop. He thought about surprising Misty and Viktor, but decided against it, calling Misty on the holo. 

“Hello?” Misty said, picking up right away.

“Hey Misty, it’s um, Johnny. I wanted to know if you and Viktor are free today to talk?” Johnny asked.

“Hey Johnny, um sure yeah just come by the shop. How have you been?” Misty asked, a smile spreading across her face.

“Better, but y’know it happens. I actually had an idea I wanted to pitch to you and Viktor, it’s a surprise for when I get there.” Johnny smiled at the woman.

“Oh? Me and Vik will wait in his clinic, just come on through my shop and down the stairs.” Misty said.   
  
“Hey Misty?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah?”    
  


“Thanks for picking up and hearing me out, I really appreciate it.” the rocker said.

“Hey, no matter what happened or what happens, you still mean something to me and I would like to think Viktor too. I know that it’s hard, and we have worried about you. I don’t think that me and Viktor have properly had closure yet but I’m sure you can help us.” Misty said with a smile. Even though Johnny thought of her as weird, she always knew how to make the man feel better.

“Thanks, I’ll be there shortly.” Johnny smiled, hanging up the holo.

Johnny sighed as his grip loosened on his steering wheel, the color returning to his knuckles. He felt as though a weight had lifted off of him, not all of it but at least some. He felt his nerves pool in his stomach; he hadn’t seen Misty and Viktor since the day of Mikoshi. He wondered what they felt, more or less specifically Viktor - him and the ripper doc were both around the same age and even though Johnny showed no fear, the ripper doc scared him greatly. 

He took a deep breath as he pulled into the parking lot of the Little China street markets. He looked around as the people of Night City met with joy toys and Tyger Claws, a NCPD netrunner patrolling the area, a little sex club advertising their “best whores” in the windows, people watching them intently. Johnny grabbed his duffel bag, getting out of the car. 


	2. Rekindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny talks to Misty and Viktor and decides what to do from there.

Johnny made his way through the small street of Little China, joy toys calling out to him hoping to make a buck. Night City citizens stood watching the sex workers in the windows of the club on the street, talking about them and making small talk. “You sir! Do you believe Saburo Arasaka is still alive!?” The man yelled as he stopped Johnny. 

Johnny couldn’t believe this man was still here. He remembered the man asking V for a tip after listening to the man ramble about how Saburo wasn’t dead and was just a vampire. Johnny chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll figure that out yourself some day,” leaving the man to look at him confusedly. “At least tip!” The man yelled, watching Johnny strut on down the street into Misty’s shop.

The shop was cozy, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filling his nostrils as soon as he entered. He made his way to the back door, seeing a picture of V and Jackie sitting on the shelf beside her different tarot cards and incense. Johnny picked up the picture, chuckling, “Damn fools.”

The back alleyway of Misty’s shop was always quieter, the only sound being the echoing of the voices on the main street, only with the occasional meow of Nibbles. “Hey there,” Johnny smiled, bending down and petting the Sphinx cat. He remembered seeing the cat on the top of the Arasaka construction site, V sitting with Takemura - the crazy bodyguard talking about a bakeneko and its impact on someone's life seeing it. “Bring misfortune, can restore the dead back to life.” Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle, the irony of it all.

Johnny made his way down the steps to Viktor's shop, he could hear the voices of Misty and Viktor already. Johnny stood by the wall, keeping himself hidden - listening in on their conversations. “Vik, what do you think Johnny wants to talk about?” Misty asked. “I really don’t know, I definitely think he has the same process as the kid. Which can mean a lot of things, knowing the two of them.” Viktor replied.

Johnny turned the corner and opened the gate of the clinic. Viktor and Misty both looking at him. Johnny shivered as he dropped his duffel bag - the coldness of the clinic making his hair raise. 

“There you are!” Misty smiled, walking over to Johnny and grabbing his bag.

“It’s nice to see you both,” Johnny said, nodding at the both of them. 

“Nice to see you rocker,” Viktor said, tuning with his ripper glove.

“You’re always fixing that thing, huh?” Johnny smirked, Misty guiding him over to a chair that sat in between them. 

“It’s called mastering your profession, kid.” Viktor said, looking over his sunglasses at Johnny.

“Mastering a profession you’ve been since the beginning of time?” Johnny chuckled, feeling Misty touch his shoulder for a brief moment.

“I think you’re forgetting me and you are the same age almost,” Vik replied, pulling his glasses off.

“It’s nice to see you two get along considering how Vik responded to you as an engram with V,” Misty chirped, smiling.

“I’ll take that as a compliment then,” Johnny chuckled, “so...how are you two?” He asked.

“It’s been rough, but I definitely think it’s getting better,” Misty said.

Viktor stayed silent for a moment, looking down at his ripper glove - compiling his thoughts. “There’s a weird sense of peace with it. I stay late still and wait for the kid to come in bloody and bruised, then he doesn’t and a sense of relief washes over me.” Viktor said.

Johnny nodded, “Not surprising honestly, the shit that kid went through constantly. I don’t know if this helps but - from what I could tell with Alt, beyond the Black Wall wasn’t as bad as it seems and V could’ve fused with her or roam free across the Net. I don’t know how comprehend it, but it seems like a neutral action.” 

Misty hummed in reply, “It’s very hard to comprehend artificial intelligence and just knowledge of the internet and the coding behind it anyway like that. It’s a lot of information.”

“Still miss him though, and I think my anger for him has changed into pity, honestly,” Viktor said, “I think he didn’t want to have to bear to anyone that he was dying and he didn’t want to die in Night City from something that wasn’t a job he was doing.” 

“I thought that too honestly,” Johnny said, “he wouldn’t tell me why he wanted to do it. I wish I had done things differently honestly.” 

“What do you mean?” Misty asked.

“When he told Alt he wanted to go with her, my first reaction toward him was anger. I let it out on him too - and I wish I hadn’t. He wouldn’t speak to me, and I stood behind him, taunting him.”

“Johnny...you, you didn’t know what else to feel. You probably felt betrayal from him…..” Misty trailed off.

“Anger shouldn’t of been your go to rocker, but...I can see why it was.” Viktor reassured the man.

“I just wanted him to come back home, I already knew what it felt like to be an engram and to be in something similar like the Black Wall. I was in Mikoshi, it wasn’t freedom like, like the Black Wall but... I at least knew the possibilities of it and would have comprehended it…” Johnny trailed off.

“You tried, and V didn’t want to face death or face his loved ones with the thought of death - and that’s on him. Not you.” Misty said.

“That’s another thing.. I’m sorry for my first reaction toward you being anger. Part of the reason was that it was you in V’s body - and you with your reputation. Which I am sorry about, but you created that reputation. I do also think V changed you and V helped you redeem yourself.” Viktor said, nodding.

  
  
“I actually thank both of you a lot for even taking the time to help me after Mikoshi and even talking to me now. I don’t think I deserve it, but I think V helped me realize how much of a shit person I used to be, and how I treated the surrounding people. Most people - Alt, Kerry, Rogue, and more couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as me. I was in V’s head 24/7 and he somehow stood me. He stood the weird moods I had and all the pent up anger...and I don’t know how.” Johnny said, sighing.

“I’ll get us some coffee,” Misty said, breaking the silence. Johnny watched her as she went to the backroom in Viktor’s clinic.

“Misty told me you wanted to talk about something?” Viktor suggested as he leaned forward on his stool.

“I did yeah, I’ve been thinking a lot Viktor. I’m thinking now it’s a bad idea and I should probably wait on telling you guys,” Johnny said.

“You should know me better kid, I know you didn’t come all the way out here just to ask how we’re doing. You’re not that much different than V - hope you know that.” Viktor said, taking the cup of coffee from Misty.

“I’ve really been thinking about something, and I even promised it to myself and the ocean but…” Johnny trailed off.

“Yeah Johnny?” Misty said, hoping the man would open up more.

“I’ve been holed up in Pacifica since Mikoshi actually. I didn’t leave the city and I wasn’t really planning on it actually. I stood in front of the Pacific Ocean, and I promised to myself that I would get V back.” Johnny said, taking a deep breath preparing for the verbal impact from Viktor.

“You’re just fucking like him,” Viktor sighed, rubbing his forehead. “You want to devote your new found life holed up in Pacifica and now on a suicide mission to get V back? You know he would die in his body!” He yelled.

“What do you wanna do Johnny?” Misty asked. 

“I want to do some jobs for Rogue, get in touch with Kerry. Grayson told V and Rogue that they dumped my body in the oil field after cunt Smasher got me. They didn’t though, it’s a lie.” Johnny said.

“How do you know?” Misty asked.

“You expect that Rogue will forgive you and actually help you? Even if you do find your body it’s probably just ashes that Saburo Arasaka kept as a souvenir!” Viktor yelled, standing up.

“If Rogue doesn’t help, I can find other fixers - that isn’t the most important part yet. When V found Hellman and talked to him he said the relic I was apart of was a prototype. There’s also more in Mikoshi than just me. So I think Saburo kept the bodies somewhere, in hopes of one day of putting us in bodies like ours to work for Arasaka or use our bodies for other people who sell their soul to soul killer.” Johnny said.

“So, let me get this straight. You’re going on a whole suicide run, to find your body somewhere in Arasaka’s businesses and try to put V into your body? This is how you’re going to use V’s body, huh?” Viktor asked.

“I know this isn’t how V would want me to live in his life, and I know I shouldn’t do this but...I have to. I want to Vik. I don’t know how to put this into words without sounding like I want to be V’s savior or for my own reasons. If V’s engram got put into another body, chances are he would live. This is going to sound so selfish but I want him back so bad.” Johnny said, standing.

“You want him back!?” Viktor yelled, grabbing Johnny by his shirt. “You’re the one who killed him!” 

“Vick!” Misty yelled, pulling the ripperdoc away from the rocker. 

“I’m...I’m sorry kid,” Viktor sighed, falling onto the patient chair. 

“It’s okay, I have to go anyway. Just…think on what I said, and I know it’s very sudden and a lot but I will come up with a better plan.” Johnny said.

Misty and Viktor nodded, Johnny grabbed his duffel bag and exited the ripperdoc taking two steps at a time. He sighed as he walked through Misty’s shop and back to his car. He sat in the driver seat, Chippin’ In playing on the radio. Johnny hit the steering wheel as he needed to find someone to talk to. He opened up the holo and dialed the number, leaving Little China and heading to North Oak. 


End file.
